The Realms: Part I
by Scarlett-J-Bloodstone
Summary: It is the war to end all wars, Hyrule, Albion, Twili Realm, and Termina must band forces. It is the only way to save not only their freedom, but Life and Light itself. New and Old heroes band together to combat the very emptiness that threatens them, because if they don't win...it could be the end of Days. (ReaverXMidna)(LinkXZelda)


In a quiet forest...ever so forgotten by the world around it, once it stood graceful and tall as Hyrule's pride and joy. Now lay forgotten, once a door stopped intruders, it had taken three gems and a special song to open it. However those times forgotten so long ago now, the memory of it has been lost within Hyrule's own body. The maps never marked it, no one wondered why they never wondered it at all. Very few knew of its existence, and only two of recent had even stepped on its grounds. The holiness of the place, and its purity was the heart of the whole forest that grew rampage around its absolute beautiful and majestic force. Evil was not allowed to step foot on the grounds, even that held true today. If Hyrule had a heart, this was it, in the very center of the it's blood, power and even very existence lay silent and quiet.

When it was protected and guarded for the Hero of Legends to use as a tool against the forces that threatened it, Hyrule always won the fight.

However…

The same could not be said for today, today something occurred within the history of Hyrule, that would soon, even force the Goddess's to extend their hands.

The quiet ruins of the Temple of Time, stood silent, and around it was like a wolf. It circled, its talons dripped with the blood of a thousand innocents, the mouth of the creature thirst with absolute revenge for its master. The madness within his eyes could not have been any darker….

Ghirahim stood on the sidelines, his half broken body crazed and distorted. It had taken him a very, very long time to regain what he could of his form. So shattered from the fight with hat Goddess's loyal dog...how he would make him pay. Ghirahim felt his anger and hatred, and homicidal thoughts cross his mind...before the figure standing next to him interrupted him "So that is the blade of Legend." He pronounced, Ghirahim gave a retorted 'humff' before looking at the blade. It was nowhere near the Power or Strength that Ghirahim possessed yet somehow that small stick of thing. Utterly defeated Ghirahim and his master in their last battle.

"Yes, the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane."

Jack scoffed and said. "Yes, the God Slayer, the Master of all Blades its power with Aeons with be...Almighty."

God Slayer, that was a better suitable name for it Ghirahim agreed. This blade slane his god….

"Umm...let the show begin." Ghirahim announced with wild and maddening grin. The man standing next time pressed against the invisible barrier that prevented evil from entering. "This won't be easy." He replied, "Do it quickly human, his body won't stay fresh forever you know." Ghirahim turned around to the 6 bokoblin that stood holding up a wooden flat bed with something on it and covered with a white sheet. The bokoblin shifted nervously this place..it was protected by the Highest of Power. Even they knew this, and they stood fearfully of its greatness.

Ghirahim watched the masked human, he took off one of his strange gauntlets and pulled out his knife. He cut the palm of his hand, rubbing his bloody palm on the barrier, to Ghirahim's delight. He watched as the blue and purple swirling barrier began to glitch, and as Jack pronounced "Be that which is pure! Be that which is good! I demand you...SUBMIT!" With his words, Hyrule shook with pain, her yelp and scream in pain. Reached the farthest corners of the world, and more importantly within the Heavens.

Within a village not to far, a man awoke with a fright in his chest, and hundreds of miles a princess screamed herself awake as the felt Hyrule's pain as her own. And somewhere deep in a realm balanced in a world of light and dark. Yet not quite the other felt herself shoot up, feeling Sages from the sands, they raised their faces to the sky as they fell from towers...and in a silent prayer to the goddesses, they prayed...let _life survive._

The barrier that had protected the Temple of the Time since the era of Beginning had failed...Ghirahim watched as purple and blue shards like glass that had formed a dome like shape started to fall and shatter to the ground. Ghirahim, after it was all shattered, dared to put his foot past. He felt a dark laughter erupted from his body...Ghirahim peered at the skys and started to laugh uncontrollably. He ran into the middle of courtyard dancing and teleporting haphazardly.

He looked to the Heavens and declared "Go on...show me you got!" He laughed even more, before he heard a loud crack of thunder and lighting the clouds above became dark and grey. Ghirahim then felt a ping in his chest...the aura he was sensing. Ghirahim closed his eyes...and fear caused Ghirahim's soul to shiver. He Turned to Jack of Blades and said, "we must move quickly! We don't have much time left! You!" He pointed at the bokoblins carrying the body, and said. "Move your sorry arses now!" The creatures fumbled as they quickly ran towards the open door as they were about to pass it...One of the bokoblins screamed in pain as he was flung over the temple ruins.

The flatbed dropped and a singular muscular arm fell, it was a sickly green color, and covered in black armor...Ghirahim looked up at what had stopped them now, the guards that stood on either side of the door glowed blue and said. "You shall not pass us!" The began swinging their enormous hammers at the bokoblins that dropped the flatbed to fight. "THE DISRESPECT!" Ghirahim called out as the stone guards with little effort took out the bokoblins. When they were finished the guards turned their gazes towards Ghirahim and Jack, before Ghirahim could raise his hand in defense when they charged. With two swift and preise moves, barely seen by the human eye. The stone statues held their attack positions, the light blue faded from their eyes and bodies. As they both crumbled to pieces...Ghirahim stared at them, then back to Jack of Blades, and the sword he was holding. It was a double bladed monster almost as long as Jack himself, Ghirahim starred as the sword. He could smell the blood from over thousands of innocents soaked permentimently to the blade and it held powers of otherworldly properties...The Sword of Aeons.

"Um..not bad." Ghirahim declared, before he snapped his fingers, the flatbed picked itself up and righted itself under a golden diamond like pattern that caused it float. Ghirahim and Jack hurried past the guards as they came to their main area of interest. At this point the thunder had grown louder, the wind had picked up terribly and rain colder than anything ever know began to pour. Ghirahim placed the flatbed near the sword, and even as he did the sword began to glow in a white light of resistance of the foul thing set in front of it. Ghirahim laughed...loyal dog of the Goddess, how today it would be your ending.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers again, a yellow diamond portal opened, Ghirahim reached in and pulled out an innocent girl. No one of real importance and someone Ghirahim picked up from Castle Town. The only way to destroy the power of the Master Sword, to bend it to the holder's will was to make it do something it could never. Kill an innocent, the tied up girl cried and begged through her gage as Ghirahim held her storm began to get even worse, Hyrule went from a civil like being, to a raging animal. Jack of Blades looked towards Ghirahim and shouted through the howling winds. "DO IT! NOW!" Ghirahim looked around the aura...it was growing stronger, however now it wasn't that aura that was bothering him. Ghirahim looked up into the eye of the storm.

His eyes widened in fear and from the eye of the storm...was a specticaltion not seen since Hyrule's creation...a heavenly light appeared from it, three giant hands formed. One was green, one blue, and one red. They raised their palms to the specticule below, within their palms glowed their symbols: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Ghirahim had never seen such power in all his life.

Jack of Blades turned his head to the special, great...he had hoped to save most of his newly give power. But it couldn't be helped now, Jack walked near Ghirahim and raised his blade in challenge to the Goddesses, _Do your worst_ he thought. As if they heard him a swirl of immense golden power erupted like a volcano from their joined hands. An act would could be seen from everywhere in Hyrule, Ghirahim looked at his ending...that dreadful light.

Jack raised his dark sword, and slice into the very fabric of reality, it used much of his strength but with it created the most powerful rift to the Void ever attempted that was not by the Spire. Jack held his position as the full force of the Goddesses' hit was still coming through to the Void where it would be lost forever.

Ghirahim peered at the Master Sword from the sheer force Jack was taking...now was his chance. Ghirahim grabbed the girl, as he neared the magic of the sword attempted to keep Ghirahim at bay. Ghirahim laughed and said "You know you can't deny me! SISTER!" Ghirahim forced his way through the magical barrier the girl struggling and crying, praying that the gods would somehow save her..splat!

Ghirahim felt it, a crack of skull, a splatter of blood. The second her head made contact with the blade of the Master Sword, the Goddesses' fire stopped. Everything stopped...the attack, the storm, but not the rain. Ghirahim and Jack stood in exhaustion, Ghirahim had done...he slammed the girls head against the side of the blade that wasn't struct into the rock. Her brains slithered out from her head as blood seeped and covered the blade. Its once luminous light was now gone, the blade thick with the blood of an innocent. Ghirahim and Jack were very quiet as they watched, but before either one could process it. They both dropped everything they were doing as screams of pain so loud cried from the Sacred Realm erupted, so loud...it was heard from even other worlds.

Ghirahim began to laugh...to hear the Goddesses screams! TO HEAR THEM IN TORMENT! Ghirahim looked at the blade, the time to enjoy needed to be later. Ghirahim ran over and pulled the white sheet from the body he had. Under it was something damaged...but recoverable. The bloodied body of Ganondorf lay on the flatbed, "hurry this up Ghirahim! Who knows how they will strike back."

Ghirahim held his hands over the body, of the incarnation of his Master. In this body...Demise would be reborn. Ghirahim closed his eyes and began speaking in the ancient languages of the Sacred Realm mixed with the disturbing grammar of the Void. Together it made a sickly spell, one Ghirahim had spent thousands of years developing. Jack watched as the blade, still thick was blood began to blacken...then from it a black cloud rose from deep within the blade...a place where he should have been trapped forever. Ghirahim raised his hands to the sky, "NOW MY MASTER TAKE YOUR NEW FORM! RISE AGAIN! RISE TO DESTROY NOT ONLY HYRULE BUT ALL OF LIFE ITSELF!" Jack watched as the black cloud poured in through the dead man's mouth.

Jack shielded his eyes when a flash of power erupted from the body. Everything was quiet...for just a moment, before Jack looked up from his eyes. Even he had to admit the sight before him...it was uncanny. Before him stood a 10 foot tall figure, his hair flowed more like fire, his figure bulky and black. Dark energy pooled around his feet...he looked up and looked around. To Ghirahim it didn't look quite like his master...but a combination of Demise and Ganon in features. Ghirahim threw himself on the ground, bowing to his master. "Master...how long i've waited...how long I've worked...you've returned! I have brought you back!" Ghirahim kept his head low. Jack however did not bow, he simply stared at the demon, and more importantly the item behind the demon.

"Ghirahim…" the demon spoke, like his voice was being pulled completely from an dimeson. Ghirahim raised his head, and before his Master said anymore, Demise stared at the top of his hand. A faint golden triangle glowed...before Demise could say anything more…

"DEMISE!" An unearthly voice shouted, feminine, powerful and otherworldly entirely.

Demise turned around, and almost laughed. There behind him stood two Golden Goddesses, one who was particularly tall had very long red ponytail. Her golden body was encrusted with rubies and fire. The other Golden Goddess that stood next to her had short green hair and was encrusted with emeralds, she sported a shield and sword. She only carried a large, golden sword of Light at her side. "Din...Farore...I've been waiting for this day since the beginning."

Din spoke her voice heavenly, and overlaid. "We've stopped you once Demise, we can do it again." Demise gave a small, and horrific chuckle. "Yes, last time I remember, it cost you a sister." Din didn't waste time as his words literally caused fire to erupt form her golden body. Din charged forth with amazing speed, her sword of pure light ready to strike. Demise was impressed, as he just barely got out of the way of Din. Ghirahim watched from the scene, he held out his arms, his only wish was to be in battle with his Master.

This was the exact wish Ghirahim got, he laughed the last of his mind gone as his sick fanstey became reality. Jack watching all this saw that crazy guy go from a humanoid form, to that of a blade... _so that's what that pitiful creature was._ Jack watched in an epic battle of Gods, as Demise deflected Din's sword strike with his own. A clash of power caused the earth to shake, Jack looked over to the other sister, Farore, Demise called her. Jack held the Sword of Aeons, him and Farore locked eyes. "You will rue the day you decided to attack us." Jack only chuckled, and said. "It is time for old gods to die...and new ones to arise!" Jack charged for Farore, she deflected Aeons with her own blade made of light.

Two epic battles, gods fight gods. As Din dispelled fire, Demise struck back with Darkness. Farore strike with a high kick and sword flash, Jack only dodged and blocked. Restoring to his own attack. Each attack made the very earth quiver, however as Din and Farore kept their enemies busy. No one seemed to give a thought to Nayru, unlike her sisters. Nayru's form was hidden, she looked at the blade, still tainted with blood.

Nayru looked and knew what she needed to do, but her form would be revealed. Nayru decided to make a run for it, when she did, what she thought was lighting speed. She felt Demise's eyes on her, she heard him shout "SO NOW I CAN KILL ALL THE GODDESSES ALL IN ONE PLACE!" Demise was in a sword lock with Din, as the battled with their strength. "NAYRU HURRY!" Nayru had the sword within her grasp, but before she could touch the blade. She felt a burst of power that shot her into the wall on her side. Demise had head butt Din, which caused her drop her guard in enough time for Demise to shoot a magical attack at Nayru before she could get the sword. Nayru got up quickly from her attack, she looked as her sister Farore, suffered cuts all over, and Din suffered a deep wound in her leg. Nayru looked at the sword, she knew what had to be done, and it was the only way.

Nayru made a run for the sword again, and Demise shouted. "DON'T LET HER GET THE SWORD!" He shouted to Jack, who momentarily watched as another Golden Goddess with only blue hair reached for the sword. Jack attempted to run after her, but Farore quickly got in his way by swinging at his head. He blocked it, Farore watched their littlest sister run for the sword and felt tears stream from her face.

For Nayru had seen this exact scenario, and spoke with her sisters before they came down to fight Demise and Nayru said " _This is the only way we don't lose...that Hyrule and life itself survives. The only way we can."_

In the spur of her own battle Din watched everything in slow motion it felt. Demise turned his head towards Nayru who just about had her grasp on the sword again, her fingers inclosed around it. Din then turned and watched, as Nayru had predicted.

" _In order for us to survive I will have to die."_

Din heard her words, she tried to convince herself before battle that she was okay with this. It was what needed to be done. But as she watched the little girl she once knew, Din felt something in her heart. She was about to watch her baby sister be killed…

Din watched in slow motion as Demise took his sword, and speared it Nayru's direction.

Nayru watched the black blade swirling towards her, Nayru felt the sword give no resistance as she pulled it free. Nayru got ready to launch the Master Sword but before she could, Nayru felt a force of a golden body Goddess push her out of the way. Nayru landed on the ground, the Master Sword still in her hand. Dazed her looked up…

 _no...no...NO…..NO NO!_

Up where the Master Sword once was, Din stood, she stood for a minute. Looking at the long and rigged black blade that pierced through her torso….she looked up at her sisters who stared in disbelief. Jack of Blades even seized his attack. She felt tears roll down her face her two little sisters, what were they going to do without her now? She fell to her knees, looking at her sisters again before sending them a message.

 _I love you both so much, never forget that...and I'm sorry...if I watched you die, would be the death of all the good in me. I don't wear my heart inside...I wear it within you two. Save the world...save everything that we've fought for...everything we made...together._

In Din's last line of vision she watched as Nayru cried but she took the Master Sword, and swung it so high in the air it disappeared into the clouds. Her ears rang but she heard Nayru scream her name, and Demise's devilish laugh.

Farore finally turned back to Jack of Blades, she attacked and raised her shield. As she performed a shield stun the power of it shot Jack back and crashing into the wall. Farore watched as Din's body fell to the mantle her golden body and wild red hair faded. Demise's sword clanked on the ground, he went to pick it up but before he could do anything. He watched as Farore fled to her hysterical sister. "Nayru! Nayru we have to go!"

"BUT DIN WHY DID SHE DO THAT?!"

Farora held onto her sister,before Demise could charge for them Farore had teleported back her and Nayru to the Sacred Realm.

And of all of Hyrule felt the sorrow and grief, all the beings in the land even in other worlds. Felt a wash of pain, people who had lost loved ones and could not understand it as theirs Goddesses pain only thought of their lost loved ones. Wounds buried now resurfaced, all over Hyrule she cried in agony.

Demise looked at the place where Din's celestial body had faded, and felt a glow of his own hand. He huffed angrily,"NO NO!" He shouted, but without a second more, the golden light shot from hand and flew off into the distance.

Jack of Blades recovered from the blast Farore struck, and looked around the blade was gone…

 _Meanwhile in the bushes..._

From where the entity sat, the two dark beings spoke and shouted at each other before finally leaving. The once blue and purple entity, Servant of the Goddess, now lay fearfully behind a rock. She never knew she was capable of sadness, but here she was sobbing silently. She had failed..failed to keep Demise from escaping, failed to fulfil her purpose 'to protect the good and innocent' her blue and purple robes stained in that dreadful red color. The color of the blood, where the body of the girl still lay.

The entity had never once, caused harm to anyone innocent or pure. She had lost her power, so she painfully walked over to the body of the girl. She could barely look at the wound caused by the blade, the entity looked, and simply sobbed. She didn't have arms per say, but she used them to cuddle and hold the very precious life she had destroyed.

She looked up...the Temple of Time's power was gone, and worse...Din was dead, she watched the whole thing, too cowardly and weak to help. She looked up, at the beginning of her existence she had never known emotion. It wasn't before she decided to enter her eternal sleep within the Master Sword that she experienced joy with her dearest friend. Now all she experienced was pain.

She was crying so much, she couldn't sense the familiar and friendly presence behind her. She cried into the bloody body of her victim...and jerked when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. When she looked up, she couldn't believe her very eyes.


End file.
